Futura nora
by Blum Fox
Summary: Eu sei que nós somos amigos, mas o que eu posso fazer se você é a "nora" que minha mãe pediu a deus?
1. Capítulo 1

Eu sei que nós somos amigos, mas o que eu posso fazer se você é a "nora" que minha mãe pediu a deus?

Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto. E você já sabe disso.

Se encontrar algum erro, cate pedrinhas e taque na Nanao-chan e na Isadora Potter. Mas com força, muita força.

**

* * *

**

**Futura nora**

_"...moreno, alto, bonito e sensual, talvez eu seja a solução dos seus problemas..."_

* * *

- Mãe...

- Não, eu não entendo aonde eu errei! Eu disse pra esse menino, milhões de vezes, "escolha uma menina direita, você não vai querer passar o resto da sua vida com uma qualquer.."

- Mãe...

- E o que ele arrumou?

- Mãe...

-Kushina meu amor...

- Meu amor nada! Não me venha com essa de "meu amor" não, 'tá? – Falava a ruiva estressada, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro da sala, com os dois loiros sentados no sofá, tentando falar. – É essa a nora que você arruma pra sua mãe? Uma piriguete loira de mini-saia e mini-blusa?

- Mãe, não era mini-saia, era mini-shorts...

- Mini-saia, mini-shorts... O detalhe é que ela estava com as pernas TODAS de fora.

- Amor, se acalme...

- Minato, querido. – Falou a ruiva fingindo calma. – Fique bem quietinho, porque a sua conversa é outra, 'tá? Nós vamos ter uma conversa bem séria sobre esses seus olhares suspeitos para lugares inapropriados.

- Mas...

- E você, Naruto, não me arrume mais esse tipo de nora. Era só o que faltava... Uma piriguete oxigenada... – Resmungava enquanto ia para a cozinha.

- Viu o que você fez? – Começou a falar o loiro mais velho, lançando um olhar reprovador ao filho.

- Eu não fiz nada, nem venha. – Retrucou Naruto. – Que culpa eu tenho se a mamãe não gosta de nada?

- Ah filho, mulheres são assim... Principalmente em certos períodos dos meses, é a famosa tp...

- MINATO! - Gritou a mulher surgindo na porta da cozinha. - Vamos conversar... AGORA!

- 'Tô indo, amor.

* * *

Era esse o problema. Nenhuma das canditatas atendia a todos os requisitos exigidos. Sim, pois só faltava a futura noiva - ou qualquer coisa que passasse de "Oi, tudo bem com você, vamos transar?"- ter que trazer um curriculum.

E mesmo se ela fosse perfeita, para a sogrinha, ela seria quase-perfeita.

A Ino era estranha, porque era piriguiete demais.

- "Você me acha com cara de piriguete? Você já me viu de mini-saia, descendo até o chão? Então porque trouxe essa coisinha do capeta aqui pra casa?"

A Hinata era estranha, porque tinha olhos cinza.

- "Dá onde saiu isso? É lente? Cirurgia? Que demônios é esse olho cinza? Eu tenho olhos cinza por acaso? E eu também nem consigo ouvir o que ela fala! Você consegue ouvir o que eu falo?"

A Sakura era estranha, porque tinha o cabelo rosa.

- "Cabelo rosa? Isso é tintura? Implante? Experiências suspeitas? Isso não existe! Cabelo rosa... E ainda ousou gritar comigo! Quem ela pensa que ela é? Aquela E.t de cabelo rosa! Eu tenho cabelo rosa e grito com você, por acaso?"

A Tenten, que é a noiva do Neji, mas eu aceitou passar pela prova de choque só por diversão. Afinal, ela não era piriguete, não tinha olhos cinza, não tinha cabelo rosa...

- " Filho, isso é praticamente zoofilia! Desde quando você tem uma tara estranha por animais do zoológico? A menina parece um panda com aqueles coques na cabeça... Você já me viu com coques na cabeça? Fora que ela ficou fazendo malabarismo com as facas... Você já me viu fazendo malabarismo com as facas?"

Se as coisas continuassem assim, Naruto ia ficar pro Tio Jiraya...

* * *

- Você não 'tá entendo! – Falou já meio alterado pelo álcool – Ela não gosta de nada!

- Talvez você só não tenha levado a pessoa certa, Naruto.

- Sasuke, eu levei, praticamente, todas as mulheres que eu conheço. – Falou batendo o copo na mesa e pedindo mais uma dose ao garçom. – Menos as mais velhas... Porque eu tenho certeza que ela não aprovaria. "Mais velha que você? Essa mulher tem mais rugas que eu!"

- hm...

-Só falta eu colocar anuncio no jornal: "Procura-se uma nora perfeita. Com muita paciência, de preferência."

-hm...

- Eu sei que, se eu não arrumar um nora para a minha mãe descontar a TPM dela, eu vou ter que agüentar tudo sozinho! – Desabafou o loiro. – Eu preciso de uma solução, Sasuke!

- hm...

- Sasuke...

- Quê?

- De repente eu tive uma idéia...

* * *

-O que a sua idéia tem a ver com o banheiro?

- Ela está aqui.

- No banheiro masculino? – Perguntou o moreno arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Bem estranha essa sua idéia.

- Siga o raciocínio Sasuke. – Começou a explicar o loiro. – Eu conheço alguém, que minha mãe adora, vive elogiando. Sabe cozinhar, é educado – quando quer – sabe ser gentil, meigo... Não tem olhos cinza, cabelo rosa, coques, ou comportamentos vulgares...

- Então apresente esse alguém para a sua mãe.

- É aí que está o problema. – Falou o loiro chegando mais perto, fazendo o moreno recuar, e ficar entre a pia e o seu corpo. – E se esse alguém fosse meu amigo...

- Muito amigo?

- Bem mais que um amigo. – Dizia enquanto começa a chupar o lóbulo da orelha de Sasuke.

- Mais que um amigo?

- É, mais que um amigo.

- Então deve ser a pessoa certa.

* * *

- Mãeeeeee!

- Lá vem.

- Você não quer conhecer a sua futura nora?

- Mais uma? Vamos lá né, já foram tantas... Uma a mais, uma a menos... – Falou com desdenho enquanto colocava um bule de chá na mesa. - Manda entrar.

- Mãe, sua futura nora.

- Quem é a sortuda da... SASUKE?

**Continua... **

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Que vergonha alheia de mim mesma. Meses sem dar as caras, e, quando volta, é com uma merda dessa. Mas, pensemos pelo lado bom, não é uma one!

Spoiller! Bom, quem já leu o mangá sabe que no capítulo 504, página 11, a Kushina fala: ""Só não namore uma garota estranha. Ache alguém igual a sua mãe."... e bom, é esse o fundamento dessa desgraça que você acabou de ler.

**Preciso, realmente, lembrar vocês das reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 2

**No capítulo anterior:**

- Mãe, sua futura nora.

- Quem é a sortuda da ... SASUKE?

* * *

**Capítulo 2**:

Como começou?

_"... no começo, meu amor."_

_

* * *

_

- Sasuke? – Perguntou o loiro mais velho com cara de bobo, sem entender direito.

- ...

- Err... Oi.

-...

- Mãe? 'Tá tudo bem? Você me 'tá ficando meio vermelha...

- Kushina, meu amor, se acalme... Respire...

- Meu amor... Meu amor... MEU AMOR NADA!¹ - Gritou finalmente a ruiva. – ESSA É A MINHA FUTURA NORA?

- Hm... É... A não ser que você perfira falar "noro, mas eu acho meio estranho...

- Naruto, cale a boca. – Falou o moreno, percebendo a futura sogra cada vez mais vermelha.

- Noro... Noro... NORO?

- Amor, respira... 1...2...3 – Falou Minato, tentando acalmar a mulher, e compassando a respiração.

- EU 'TÔ RESPIRANDO, IDIOTA. SE NÃO, EU, TALVEZ, EU JÁ TIVESSE MORRIDO – Gritou a mulher, ironizando.

- Ok, ok. Só se acalme, sim.

- Meu deus... Aonde eu errei? – Perguntou a mulher sentando na cadeira. – Quando foi que esse "relacionamento" de vocês começou?

* * *

Quando começou?

**1**: " – Olha, aquele loiro de olhos azuis é o Naruto, meu filho. Ele parece um príncipe. – falava orgulhosa a jovem mãe Kushina, sentada no banco, vendo seu principezinho brincar na caixa de areia.

- Que bom. – Respondeu a mãe do outro menino que brincava com Naruto na caixa de areia, Mitoko.

- Quando ele crescer, ele se casará com uma verdadeira princesa...

Enquanto Kushina falava sobre seu filho maravilhoso, que parecia um príncipe, e Mitoko continuava com a típica cara dos Uchihas² – conhecida popularmente como cara de bunda, os garotinhos brincavam alegremente na caixa de areia.

- Esse é o meu castelo! – Falava o loiro animado, apontando para um montinho de areia defeituoso. – Eu sou um príncipe, eu preciso de um castelo para morar com a minha princesa e me tornar um rei!

- Mas você não tem uma princesa. – Falou o moreno,sem muita emoção.

- Oh... É mesmo. – Respondeu o loiro, olhando em volta e procurando sua princesa. Mas, como ainda era cedo o parquinho ainda estava vazio, menos por um sobrancelhudo que estava dando chutes em uma árvore,iIdiota. – Hei, Sasuke, duvido que você consiga imitar a voz de uma menina.

- OK. – Falou Sasuke pigarreando para preparar a garganta. – "Oh, meu filho Naruto se parece um príncipe." – falou com uma voz esganiçada.

- É... Dá pro gasto. – Falou o loiro levantando-se e pegando na mão do moreno, e fazendo uma tentativa de olhar sexy e voz séria. Só uma tentativa. - Sasuke Uchiha, você, é a minha mais nova princesa.

- Oh, que bom.- Falou o moreno começando a destruir o suposto castelo."

**2:**"- Sasuke, por favor, por favor, por favoooooor, seja meu príncipe no baile?

- hm...

- Por favor, Sasuke. É só por um baile.

- PAREEEE SAKURA! – Gritou o loiro, do outro lado da quadra chamando a atenção de todos, assim que ouviu a conversa. – Ele não pode ser seu príncipe.

- Ah, Naruto. Eu não quero que você seja o meu prin...

- Ele já é a minha princesa.

-Hã?"

**3:**" – OHHHHHH NÃO!

-Idiota, não grite assim, ainda são seis e meia da manhã.

-SASUKE! AS NOSSAS ESCOVAS ESTÃO... ESTÃO...

- Transando?

- Sasuke, você, por acaso, já viu escovas transarem?

-Não. Mas vindo de você... O que tem as escovas?

-ELAS ESTÃO...ESTÃO... SE ENCOSTAAAANDO.

- Oh não, é o apocalipse. – Falou o moreno bocejando e deitando-se na sua cama.

- É como um beijo... Um beijo indireto... OH NÃO! SASUKE, EU TE BEIJEI!

- hm...

- Eu beijei... Beijei... Beijei... – O loiro não pode terminar a divagação, pois o moreno levantou possesso da cama e o beijou.

- Pronto, idota. Você me beijou e eu te beijei. Agora cale a boca e durma.

- Ah sim, bem melhor... O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?"

**4:**" – GAME OVER.³ - gritou o loiro no ouvido do moreno, enquanto ele pegava um pouco de água para beber durante a noite.

- Naruto, pare de me encoxar.

- Ah sim, desculpe."

* * *

- Filho, eu disse pra você arrumar alguém parecida com a mamãe, não foi?

- Sim.

- Ah sim... A MAMÃE PARECE COM UM HOMEM?

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Bom, eu peço desculpas pela demora, mas é que eu tava fazendo um pequeno "bico" como editora de um site de yaoi... Editando alguns doujins de REBORN!. Não, não precisam ter ataques histéricos porque eu não vou fazer propaganda - eu sei que é chato.

Ficou muito grande? Muito decepcionante? Muito chato? Digam, ok.

**Respondendo as reviews anônimas**: [As outras pelo "reply to review"]

Ana: Ah flor, eu li "Édipo Rei" a pouco tempo, então pode ter surtido alguma influência sobre a coisinha aqui. Acho que ficou com mais de 1000 palavras... pelo menos o contador 'tá com 1016... nada muito relevante. Infelizmente eu acho que esse capítulo ficou mais chato... pouca criatividade, talvez. Obrigada pela review, e aqui está sua continuação.

Rafaela: Bom, era pra ser diverida, né? Um humor básico. Espero que você goste desse capítulo, apesar dele não ter ficado tão engraçado assim.

Taciana: Acho que é uma baita perseguição. Logo HInata que é tão perfeitinha, deu um trabalho para eu achar um defeito nela, no fim eu coloquei os olhos cinzas dela. Mas eu acho eles -os olhos- uma graça. Apesar de eu preferir os do Neji. lálá Obrigada pela sua review, eu adorei.

**Muito obrigada a todas -**público somente feminino**.- que mandaram reviews. Eu fiquei realmente surpresa com todas essas reviews em apenas um capítulo.**

**Reviews?**


	3. Capítulo 3

**No capítulo anterior:**

- Filho, eu disse pra você arrumar alguém parecida com a mamãe, não foi?

- Sim.

- Ah sim... A MAMÃE PARECE COM UM HOMEM?

* * *

**Capítulo 3**:

_"Minato, eu pareço com um homem?" "Claro que não, amor. Mas talvez fosse interessante você tirar o buço" _

* * *

**- **Não, claro que não.

- Então porque o Sasukezinho está aqui?

- Porque... hum... – Naruto disse olhando desesperado para Sasuke – Mãe, olha como o Sasuke é bonito!

- Então você me acha bonita como um homem?- Questionou - Espero que não seja isso.

- Ela espera que não seja isso. – Falou Minato tentando melhorar a situação, mas recebendo um olhar reprovador de Kushina.

- O Sasuke cozinha muito bem!

- Oh, é mesmo? – Perguntou o loiro mais velho com uma ponta de esperança.

- Fala pra eles, Sasuke! – Pediu, dando uma cotovela do moreno que permanecia calado, só olhando.

- Eu cozinho bem. – Naruto olhou para ele, pedindo que continuasse. – Muito bem.

- É! Alem disso ele é muito caprichoso. – Falou - Esses dias ele até costurou uma cueca minha, que eu tinha esquecido na casa dele...

- Você esqueceu uma cueca na casa dele? – Perguntou o pai, desacreditando no que ouvia. – Eu preciso de um copo de água.

Dito isso o loiro mais velho levantou-se e foi em direção a cozinha, tentando colocar os próprios pensamentos em ordem. Pegou o copo, encheu de água e ficou pensando em que parte teria errado com o filho. Afinal, sempre ensinou ao menino tudo que ele precisava saber sobre garotas: Garotas eram iguais a mamãe. O problema era que a mamãe era igual ao demônio.

- Que ponto você usou? –Perguntou a futura sogra, interessada nos dons da "nora".

-Ponto corrido¹.

- Pois é, mãe. – Disse o loiro, bem mais confiante, vendo o pai voltar da cozinha.- Nem sei do que vocês estão falando mas Sasuke é a nora perfeita, não é?

- Hm... – Resmungou pensativa, fitando ao moreno. – Vamos conversar ali na sala, Sasuke.

Sasuke se levantou e seguiu a figura ruiva, que andava com pressa até o sofá.

Enquanto isso Naruto olhou para seu pai, que havia acabado de voltar da cozinha.

- E agora?- Perguntou preocupado. – O que ela vai falar pra ele?

- Eu que vou saber?

- Mulheres... –Sussurou- Ah, pai, o que é ponto corrido?

- Ponto corrido? Deve ser aquele monte de pontinho...

- Mas isso não é reticências?

* * *

- Você tem certeza disso, querido?

- Certeza do que?

- De ter um relacionamento sério com o Naruto. – Disse carinhosamente, pegando na mão de Sasuke, que estava muito assustado. – Entenda querido, eu realmente gosto muito de você. E, de todas as outras, você é a nora que eu mais gostei até agora... E a única que eu tenho certeza que não me dará um neto muito cedo. Não tenho idade pra ser avó ainda.

-Obrigado... Eu acho

- Mas, mesmo assim, eu não estou certa de que você dá conta. – Explicou enquanto apertava ainda mais a mão do moreno. – A sua mãe te criou muito bem e ainda tem o seu irmão bonitão, mas o Naruto é um pouco complicado de lidar. – Suspirou – Ele deixa a toalha em cima da cama.

- Eu sei. Eu sempre digo pra ele tirar a toalha de cima da cama, mas ele nunca entende...

-É! –Concordou- Parece que faz de propósito.

-Sim.

- Fora que ele dá descarga sem abaixar a tampa do vaso sanitário...

- Eu já disse pra ele que isso libera milhares de micro-organismos no ambiente...

-Mas o pior, querido, você não sabe. – Sussurrou – Ele faz xixi na piscina!

- Por isso que a água perto dele sempre é quentinha!

- É! Por isso que eu acho que você é areia demais pro caminhãozinho do meu filho. – Explicou. – Mas, se mesmo assim você quiser ficar com o meu bebê, eu preciso ligar pra sua mãe e combinar um dia pra gente sair para conversar, organizar as coisas e comprar seu vestido.

- Vestido?

- É, vestido. Para o casamento, oras!

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A**: Antes que alguém pergunte: Sim eu tenho vergonha alheia de demorar tanto para postar. Mas a minha vida é mega corrida, então eu nem tenho tempo de sentir a vergonha.

Prometo que o próximo capitulo será menos tosco, maior e mais engraçado. Alem de ter explicações, porque até agora nada tem sentido nessa desgraça.

**Vocês lembram das reviews, que eu lembro de postar o próximo capítulo. Que tal?**


	4. Capítulo 4

**No capítulo anterior:**

– Mas, se mesmo assim você quiser ficar com o meu bebê, eu preciso ligar pra sua mãe e combinar um dia pra gente sair para conversar, organizar as coisas e comprar seu vestido.

– Vestido?

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

_"Ai que lindo esse vestido, acho que o Sasuke vai amar." "Não seria meio estranho um homem de vestido, Kushina?" "Oh, é mesmo! Tinha esquecido esse pequeno detalhe. Mas talvez se a gente tirasse o decote..."_

* * *

– Vestido?

– É, vestido. Para a cerimônia, oras.

– Ceri... mônia?

– É, querido. – Disse com um sorriso suave. – Olha, a gente pode pegar um longo com umas rendas, um branco meio envelhecido. Pode ter também uns detalhes em laranja pra combinar com o terno do Naruto, porque se eu bem conheço meu filho, ele vai usar um terno laranja.

– Laranja?

– Mas não se preocupe. A gente pode fazer a decoração do jeito que você preferir. Claro que se você quiser colocar o símbolo da sua família nas toalhas, ou atrás do seu vestido, tudo ok. – Disse enquanto pegava o caderno de anotações que ficava sobre o aparador, ao lado do sofá. – Mas, pode ser assim só impressão, aquele seu símbolo lá parece uma raquete. Se você quiser fazer uma coisa diferente – Deu uma pausa – "Ah, minha família tem tradição em jogos com raquete". A gente pode fazer um casamento diferente, no fim os noivos jogam uma partida de tênis, o juiz do cartório pode ser o juiz do jogo. Será que tem algum juiz assim, meio dupla face?

– Dupla-face?

– É, dois-em-um, algo assim. – Riu e olhou para o moreno. – Querido, você tá meio pálido, tá tudo bem? Sasuke? Sasuke?

* * *

– Mãe, o que você fez? – Perguntou o loiro mais novo, enquanto via a médica examinar seu futuro marido.

O loiro mais velho, por sua vez, preferiu nem entrar no quarto. Era tudo muito estranho. Kushina não tinha gritado – não muito, pelo menos. Tinha aceitado razoavelmente bem a ideia de Naruto de se casar com um homem, estava até fazendo planos. Ou a mulher tinha planejado tudo desde o começo das milhões de entrevistas para nora, o que a tornava muito maquiavélica, ou então ela estava tentando matar Sasuke aos poucos. Uma queda de pressão aqui, uma dor de cabeça ali, um tiro acolá...

– Ah, meu filho, eu estava falando dos planos do casamento e acho que ele ficou tão animado que não aguentou muito bem.

– Planos do casamento?

– É. O que você acha de uma escultura de gelo gigante em forma de raposa no meio do saguão de entrada?

* * *

– Naruto, o Sasuke está bem. – Falou Sakura enquanto guardava o estetoscópio na bolsa. – Mas, mesmo assim, ele me parece meio abatido. Ele tem se alimentado bem? Tem dormido bem? Tem bebido bastante água?

Tantas perguntas ao mesmo tempo fizeram Naruto parar e pensar por um momento.

* * *

Ele tem se alimentado bem? – ressoou em sua mente.

" – Sasuke, a lasanha está fabulosa. – Disse o loiro tentando limpar o molho de tomates em seu queixo.

– Pode pegar mais um pedaço, se quiser.

– Ah, então, já peguei um pedaço. – Respondeu – Na verdade, já peguei TODOS os pedaços.

– Pode ficar com o meu pedaço também, se é assim. – Ofereceu, empurrando o prato com o pedaço de lasanha praticamente intocado. – Não estou com muita fome mesmo..."

Ele tem dormido bem?

" – Naruto, por favor, eu realmente quero dormir essa noite. – falou o moreno, tentando tirar o loiro de cima de si.

– Sasuke, vamos nos divertir. Estamos de férias, temos dinheiro, somos jovens, bonitões...

– Não exagera...

– Ah, vamos lá. Amanhã de tarde você dorme. Eu durmo de tarde, você também pode dormir de tarde. A gente pode dormir de conchinha amanhã.

- Dispenso. Além disso, você sabe que eu não consigo dormir de tarde. – Respondeu – Já são três noites seguida sem dormir, por culpa sua. Ontem você já me arrastou para aquele bar no quinto dos infernos e, apesar de você supostamente ter dinheiro, ainda me fez pagar a conta das trinta cervejas que você bebeu e da puta que você comeu. Puta feia e cara, por sinal.

– Olha o ciumes... – Zombou – Sasuke, hoje é outro dia. Quem sabe as putas estão em promoção hoje? Quem sabe não rola uma Black Friday no bordel também..."

Ele tem bebido bastante água?

" – Naruto, me passa a garrafa de água, por favor.

– Tá com sede, é?

– Me passa a água logo.

– Se o estado é grave posso arrumar outra coisa pra te saciar... – Se aproximou do moreno e sussurrou –... Por inteiro.

– Não quero mais."

* * *

– Naruto?

– Hã? Oi, Sasuke.

– Então, o que a Sakura disse?

– Me desculpe.

– Ela pediu desculpas?

– Não! Eu estou pedindo desculpas. – Respondeu – É tudo minha culpa. Eu pensei nas minhas ações, em como eu venho te tratando nesses últimos messes e eu percebi que... Pouco a pouco... Eu...

– Você...?

– Eu... Pouco a pouco... Estou te matando. – Respondeu enfiando a cara do colchão da cama em que o moreno estava sentado. –Eu não deixo você comer, não deixo você dormir, não deixo nem sequer você beber água.

– Eu como, durmo e bebo água mesmo que você não deixe. – Disse o moreno se levantando da cama e calçando seus sapatos.

– Hey, aonde você vai? – Perguntou Naruto.

– Embora. – Respondeu pegando sua carteira e o celular.

– Mas você precisa descansar...

– Descanso em casa.

Naruto olhou o homem a sua frente, analisou a resposta que acabara de receber e percebeu que além do moreno ter uma bunda realmente perfeita, ele provavelmente estava bravo. Bem bravo.

– Mas nós estamos bem, né?

O silêncio se abateu no quarto e o moreno virou e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Naruto e caminhou lentamente, com uma cara amedrontadora na direção deste.

– Ouça bem, Uzumaki. – Falou em um quase sussurro. – Eu não vou usar um vestido. Seja ele branco, branco envelhecido ou qualquer outro branco-qualquer-coisa. – Sentou-se no colo de seu ouvinte e começou a distribuir caricias na curva do pescoço do loiro – Meu símbolo não é uma raquete e eu não jogo tênis. – Começou a lamber e mordiscar a orelha – Quem dirá jogar tênis na porra do casamento. – Voltou-se para a boca do futuro marido – E você não vai, nunca, usar um terno laranja na minha companhia. – E selou rapidamente os lábios com os do amante.

– E se eu usar um terno laranja?

– Você não vai usar.

– Hipoteticamente falando – Disse rindo e passando seus braços pela cintura do moreno que ainda estava em seu colo – Se eu usar um terno laranja, o que você vai fazer?

– Exercer meus direitos como seu noivo.

– Você vai tirar o meu terno e faremos sexo a noite inte...

– Eu vou reclamar tudo pra minha sogrinha. – E o moreno saiu andando batendo a porta atrás de si.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais que um ano sem atualizar, né?! Se eu tenho vergonha? Bastante, mas teria ainda mais se não tivesse passado no vestibular. Coisas da vida.

Agora eu vou atualizar periodicamente, prometo! Fora que eu particularmente gosto dessa fic. Próximo capitulo tem os Uchihas, há. Adoro.

Enfim, perdoem minha canalhice ou condenem-me à guilhotina. De qualquer jeito: **Reviews pra tia, que tal?**


End file.
